


how Hajime met Oikawa Tooru

by mintycarrots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots
Summary: A female sloth in heat screams to attract males, which will journey toward the source of the noise in pursuit of a mate.-How Do Sloths Find Their Mates?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, future iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru
Kudos: 20





	how Hajime met Oikawa Tooru

A high pitched scream pierced through the air and Hajime dropped the ball in his hands to clap his hands over his ears. After a few moments they hesitantly unblocked them.

“What the heck was that?” one of the neighborhood boys, Koji, muttered. The same came again, even higher than the last one.

“Probably just a crying baby,” Rei dismissed, picking up the soccer ball Hajime had tossed.

“I’m going to go see what it is,” Hajime announced, curiosity getting the better of him. Even if it did turn out to be a crying baby, at least he could do a thing or two to help.

A third scream came and Hajime winced before following the shrill noise, down the street, past Koji’s house, there. There was a boy clinging to the branch of a tree while he wailed.

“Help me!” he called frantically. Hajime frowned, who was this kid and why was he causing a racket?

“What do you want?” Hajime glanced around to see nobody around, “Your screaming is really annoying.”

“I’m in a life-or-death situation!” the boy hissed, “Help me!”

“What the fuck am I helping you with??” the curse slipped out before Hajime could think, but this boy was being really irritating. He immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked behind his shoulder.

There was no telling if his mother could hear him or not.

Tooru gasped and his already round eyes turned comically wide, “You said a bad word.”

“Get over it, what do you want? Do you need help to get down from the tree? Or?” Hajime asked impatiently. The other boys were probably tired of waiting for him already and were starting to pick teams.

“Can you kill it?”

“Kill what?”

“The huge spider!”

Hajime looked down at the dusty ground. There was no spider in sight. “There’s nothing here.”

“What do you mean, ‘there’s nothing here’?? It’s a huge spider!” 

“It probably climbed onto the tree. It might be on your leg.”

With a shriek the brown haired boy unwrapped himself from the branch and fell onto his butt. _Serves him right_ , Hajime looked away to let out a laugh. 

“See you,” he waved before running away.

**Author's Note:**

> The article referenced in the summary is by Tom Ryan, here's the link if you want to learn about mating sloths: https://animals.mom.com/sloths-mates-1234.html
> 
> This was fun. This is yet another 'wrote this instead of sleeping' fic and I found sloths absurd. As soon as I learned about their mating habits my thoughts snapped to iwaoi. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know, thanks :)


End file.
